Banned
by Dallas Angel
Summary: When playing a game, some of Bella's secrets come to light. Suddenly Peter and Charlotte show up. Hrough this will Jasper and Bella realize there perfect for each other or will they stay hidden in Rwards and Alice's shawdow.


Banned

Bella POV

I ran into the Cullen's house, excited to play my game

"Everyone get your sparkly behinds down here immediately or so help me I shall drag you down by your ears." I yelled, even though they could hear me perfectly fine if I whispered.

"What is it, love?" Edward asked what seemed like calmly, but if you knew him like I did you would notice he was shocked not used to the 'new' me.

"We're going to play a game, because the wolves are on patrol." I was nervous, because this was a game I normally played with the wolves, this would be my first time playing with the Cullens.

"What's the game?" Emmett asked.

"I'll tell you when you get down here, now you have 5 seconds: 5, 4, 3, 2,-" I yelled, getting impatient, I mean their vampires they have super speed they should take advantage of that.

"We're here, there's no need to drag us down by are ears." Jasper said with his smirk, which I had forbade him to do. Jasper and I had gotten closer in the weeks the Cullens had been back, we had a lot in common. It's just not fair how he can manipulate normal humans like that (I not being in the normal human's category). I decided to let it slide.

"What's the game were going to play?" Emmett asked.

"It's called banned." I explained.

"What's that, love?" Edward asked.

"You don't know. I know you guys are old, but this is just sad." I said in shock.

"How do you play?" Alice asked annoyed. I guess she doesn't like me calling them old, or it could be something else. Alice has been very rude to me, ever since I got back. At first I thought it was because I refused to let her Bella Barbie me anymore, but lately I've bee thinking it's something else.

"No need to get your designer dress in a twist Alice. The way you play is someone announces the game then someone says banned for and then you say some random reason and then the next person says banned for a random reason, to the person who just went." I explained.

"Where did u get this idea honey?" Edward asked.

"A writer's forum," I replied. When I said this, Jasper got a glint of recognition in his eye."

"," He asked.

"Yeah," I answered.

"I'm on there to." He said with a smile.

"Sweet," I said surprised, I'd never seen anyone I thought could be him, but that doesn't count for mush since I wasn't really looking.

"Can we start the game?" Alice asked in that annoying voice of hers.

"Fine I'll go first, Alice banned for wearing designer labels." I started.

"Banned for not dressing in designer labels," Jasper replied.

"Banned for being worse at guitar hero than me," Emmett said, jumping into the game.

"Banned for lying to yourself," Jasper replied.

"Banned for noticing Emmett was lying to himself," I countered.

"Banned for noticing that, jasper noticed, that Emmett was lying to himself," Rosalie put in, for a first timer that was pretty good.

"Banned for sparkling in the sun," I said.

"Banned for not sparkling in the sun," Jasper countered.

"Banned for being from Texas," I replied.

"Banned for not being from Texas," Jasper replied.

"Banned for assuming that," I said, starting a banning war.

"Banned for not being able to play the guitar."

"Banned for assuming that."

"Banned for not being able to ride a motorcycle."

"Banned for assuming that."

"Banned for meeting vampires for the first time in forks."

"Banned for assuming that."

"Banned for dating Edward."

"Banned for caring."

"Banned for assuming that."

"Banned for using my ban against me."

"Wait I would just like to ask something Bells, what do you mean by 'assuming' all that stuff?" Emmett asked. I should have seen this coming.

"I don't no if you can handle it." I replied, not only did I sincerely belive that, but I also kind of didn't want to tell them.

"I can, so can Rose and Jasper. Edward and Alice will just have to deal with it." Emmett said in such away that I couldn't refuse him.

"Fine okay

1. I'm from Texas

2. I can play guitar

3. I can ride a motorcycle

4. I've met vampires before" Not being able to not resist giving them as much information as possible –without blowing my secret- I added on some more.

"Bonus Facts

1. I have 2 tattoos

2. Taylor Swift, Avirl Lavigne, Pink, Kelly Clarkson, Paramore, and Linkin Park are some of my favorite artists

3. I have a ranch in Texas

4. Edward is not on my speed dial, because I don't have room

5. Alice is not on my speed dial, for the same reason

6. I have an Ipad

7. I have a horse named Samantha

8. My favorite animal is a jaguar

9. My favorite colors are red, purple, and black

10. I've been planning on being a vampire since I was 5

11. Jasper knew"

"Sell out," Jasper said under his breath.

"What have the wolves done to my angel?" Edward asked in a panic, what a pansy.

"It wasn't the wolves," I muttered. Before Edward could reply, Rosalie started talking.

"What the heck jasper, how could you not tell me?" Rosalie asked, furious.

"Because I'm more afraid of the person who told me not to tell, than you." Jasper replied in one of those matter-of-fact voices.

"Whose scary than Rose?" Emmett asked.

All of a sudden 2 people who I never thought I'd see here walked in: Peter and Charlotte.

Pete, Char, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"We came to see are 2 favorite people in the whole wide world." Peter said with a smirk that let you know that's not why he came, but I decided to role with it.

"So me, and some other person, who," I asked already knowing the answer.

"Me, sell out," Jasper said, I guess I got another nickname.

"You started it." I replied.

"Did not," Jasper said.

"Did to"

"Did not"

"Did to"

"You guys are acting like children, now stop it or I'll slap you both silly." Char said irritated

"Yes ma'am." Jasper and I replied.

"So that's who's scarier than rose." Emmett muttered

"Bella honey, how do you no the riffraff?" Edward asked obnoxiously. That statement ticked me the freak off. So I said something I probably shouldn't have, but did anyway.

"There not riffraff, there my substitute parents," I said glaring at him.

Shock filled the room.


End file.
